Generally, a navigation apparatus such as an onboard voice interactive apparatus has a prescribed operational transition for individual functions such as an address search, telephone directory search, facility search and music search, and the guide information through a voice output/screen output, which shows contents that can be input by voice and their operational procedure, does not vary for any user (for users with different recognition vocabulary comprehension levels, for example).
Accordingly, it has a problem of being unable to provide the optimum operational transition always for all the users in terms of comfortableness and ease of understanding.
Against such a problem, Patent Document 1, for example, describes an onboard voice recognition apparatus which alters the guide information through a voice output/screen output in accordance with the recognition vocabulary comprehension level of a user, and gives guidance the user can understand. The invention described in the Patent Document 1 decides the recognition vocabulary comprehension level from the correction frequency or the like of the user, and alters the guidance according to the recognition vocabulary comprehension level. Accordingly, it can make it easier for a user with a low recognition vocabulary comprehension level to understand by detailing the guidance. In addition, it can improve the comfortableness for a user with better recognition vocabulary comprehension level by simplifying the guidance.